


When it Rains, it Pours

by Essence29



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence29/pseuds/Essence29
Summary: Woohyun's had a rough day but there's always Myungsoo there to salvage it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot thing, me and my friends decided to do together since there was a lack of WooSoo stories. I hope you enjoy all the stories. I'll link the others as soon as they post theirs as well! Enjoy!
> 
> Update:
> 
> Here is Flavea's: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1189064
> 
> Here is Deirdre's: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1189072/strangers-infinite-myungsoo-woohyun-woosoo-lhyun

The apartment is drowned in darkness when Woohyun enters. Only the digital clock, placed near the TV, emits a small beam of light. It reads 7: 03 p.m.

He doesn’t bother with the lights. Instead he strips himself of his wet sports jacket and backpack. He gathers them and heads towards the space heater. His shoes squeak uncomfortably loudly in the otherwise barren room. He toes them off carefully and arranges them, along with the rest of his belongings, in front of the heater to dry.

 

He plugs in the heater and turns it on. The heater rumbles and groans, much like the thunder outside, as it comes to life.

 

He, too, settles into a squat in front of the heater. The direct heat encompasses him, and begins drying up the water that had drenched his body.

 

As he is getting dried off, he can’t help but wonder about the whereabouts of his boyfriend. Nine out of ten times, whenever Woohyun would come home from work, Myungsoo would be there to greet him. He’d usually be camped out in front of the TV, glasses and sweats adorned, working away on his laptop.

 

He reaches behind him and scours through his bag to find his phone. It’s the first time he’d turned on his phone after lunch so instantly a flux of notifications fill the screen. He quickly scans through them. They’re mostly texts from Myungsoo. Ones asking what he wants for dinner. Another informing him that he has a meeting with a client.

 

The last one came about half an hour ago. It asks where Woohyun is and if he’s running late. Woohyun quickly thumbs out a quick text letting Myungsoo know that he is indeed at home now and is waiting for him. He sends the text. 

 

Not even a second later a familiar ringtone is heard. Its Myungsoo’s. If he didn’t take his phone with him, then that must mean that he wasn’t far. He is probably somewhere in the building or grabbing take-out at the restaurant located beside the building.

 

The heater has quieted down into a hum now. His face has dried off and he is able to at least curl his hands and feet now. He gets up and heads into the kitchen.

 

He opens the fridge and is not surprised to find it empty. Both their schedules were full last week and they had neglected to go grocery shopping. Woohyun had to review and perfect his songs that were due today and Myungsoo had meetings or shoots all weekend. Woohyun had promised that he would try to pick some things up but groceries had fled his mind after the chaos he had been through today.

 

Instead of trying to scourge up a snack, Woohyun settles for grabbing the last whiskey bottle from the cabinet. They had both agreed to cut back on alcohol as a means to save money, only choosing to drink on special occasions. But Woohyun desperately needed the small euphoria that alcohol brought.

 

He pours himself a shot and gulps it down in one go. Its been a while since his last drink so it burns fiercely. His throat involuntarily gags but he ignores it and downs it anyways. This action however causes his body to break out into a coughing fit.

 

It takes a few seconds (and another glass of whiskey) before the coughing ceases. In the meantime, the alcohol has quickly taken its toll. His body relaxes and his mind momentarily numbs itself of all thoughts.

 

He makes to pour another shot but is stunned by the sound of the front door opening. The apartment brightens as the lights turn on and Myungsoo’s boisterous voice echoes off the walls.

 

“Woohyun?”

 

“In the kitchen!” He hollers back.

 

Myungsoo strides into the kitchen. He’s decked out nicely in his client-meeting attire (his favorite blue dress shirt and slacks). His horn -rimmed eye glasses are exchanged for contacts and his hair is neatly combed to the side.

 

“Big meeting today?”

 

Myungsoo doesn’t answer so Woohyun looks up. Myungsoo’s eyes seem to running fervently between Woohyun’s dishelmed state and the whiskey.

 

“Your songs….?” Myungsoo slowly expels.

 

Woohyun shakes his head in resignation.

 

Myungsoo eyes flicker to something in the corner of the room. It's a quick motion. If Woohyun hadn't been looking at him, he would have never noticed.  
Woohyun follows his gaze. Bills. Lots of bills. The apartment rent, hydro and electricity bills, credit card bills. His eyebrows knit together.

 

“I really thought I had done everything right this time but…” He trails off. He shakes his head once again as if that was an explanation of why his songs got rejected for the third time.

 

“Its ok—

 

“I even took in all the criticism from last time,” he interrupts. He knew what Myungsoo was going to say. He’d said the same things the first two times as well. ‘It’s okay and that they were going to get through this’.

 

But he is feeling inconsolable right now. He knows it isn’t okay especially after the seeing the large number of bills that had gathered. And he didn’t really know how they were going to get through this without making another major dent in their small amount of savings.

 

He pours himself another glass. However, Myungsoo takes it away before he could have a chance to drink it. He finishes the drink and then moves to put away the alcohol.

 

Woohyun doesn’t protest. He’s had enough for today. Anyways alcohol isn’t the solution. It wasn’t going to pay the rent and it certainly wasn’t going help Woohyun write a song that finally gets him his promotion.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I should have done something else,” he starts. Myungsoo looks at him. He’s got that soft, sympathetic look on his face. Christ, he knows that face. Myungsoo is listening to everything he’s saying but he doesn’t agree with Woohyun belittling himself like that. He’s just letting him vent. He’s probably already thinking of things to say to rebuild Woohyun’s confidence.

 

“I’m not good at this,” he sighs, “It been almost what? A year? And I still haven’t even had one of my songs approved?”

 

“Lots of people fail before they—

 

He raises his hand, and stops Myungsoo once again. “Come on Myungsoo I failed for the third time. Third!” He emphasizes holding three fingers up. “Not the time for another pep talk.”

 

Myungsoo isn’t deterred as he continues, “You are great at what you do and you will sell songs.” He sounds so sure, his voice bursting with the usual Myungsoo determination. The same kind of persistence that continues to keep a roof over their heads and their stomachs fed.

 

He exhales slowly and lets his head fall on Myungsoo’s shoulder. Myungsoo gathers and cradles him in his arms.

 

If Woohyun had half the confidence that Myungsoo has in his compositions, then he feels like they wouldn’t be standing here like this. He could picture himself getting his songs approved (finally), then coming home and cooking a big dinner for Myungsoo and drinking whiskey in celebration. He imagines Myungsoo’s wide eyes and dimpled smile as Woohyun holds out the new contract.

 

But that didn’t happen.

 

“It was the same producer again,” he explains finally. “He’s had it out for me since the day I criticized his composition. The moment he saw my face he had already made up his mind about my songs before I could even play them.”

 

“I tried to focus on the other producers but he just kept butting in and critiquing everything and I just became so unsure of myself…and I guess I...froze?”

 

Myungsoo exhales, long and drawn, but doesn’t say anything. He moves his fingers from Woohyun’s arms to his hair. His long fingers card through his hair gently massaging his scalp.

 

“Your hair is all wet,” He notes. Then he steps back and his eyes finally take in all of Woohyun’s appearance. “Actually all of you is wet.”

 

“We need to get you out of these clothes and into something warm,” He says suddenly. Before Woohyun can protest, Myungsoo’s already pushing him towards the bathroom.

 

“A warm bath is the first that you should have taken. Not alcohol.”

 

“Your health comes before anything.”

 

“You get sick so easily yet you’re still walking around the apartment in wet clothes.”

 

Myungsoo’s quickly moving from one corner of the bathroom to the other as he prepares the bath: turning on the water, filling the bathtub, grabbing the towels and bubble bath. His tone is underlain in exasperation and he makes wild gestures with his hands as he lectures Woohyun on prioritizing his health. Woohyun smiles for possibly the first time that day.

 

He catches Myungsoo’s wrist just as he’s heading out to grab a change of clothes. He doesn’t say anything but just pulls Myungsoo in for a kiss.  
Its just a quick peck. Woohyun pulls back even before Myungsoo could react.

 

Myungsoo raises his brow, “What was that for?”

 

Woohyun isn’t sure. It could be because he’s thankful towards Myungsoo for always accepting him. It could also be that Myungsoo looks so darn cute fretting over him and lecturing him.

 

Or its simply just because he wanted to. So he just shrugs in response and smiles.

 

“Okay weirdo,” Myungsoo says returning his smile. He hands him the towel and leaves.

 

The shower is nice. There’d been an knot in his back all day, and the warm shower helps relief some of the ache. It also helps him think of his next step of action.

 

He knows he can’t keep letting Myungsoo overwork himself like that. He needs to find a second job that could help take care of some of the bills. He’d seen some adds around at work asking for vocal teachers so he could always try that.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Woohyun gets out of the shower more resolved and somewhat over his third rejection.

 

He looks around for Myungsoo to tell him the plan but finds him sprawled out over the sofa, phone in hand, lazily flipping through his planner. He’s smiling but its clearly strained as the client demands another change to the design.

 

“I’ve already finalized the time for the shoot next Monday. It’ll be hard to get another time slot this month since the place has a long wait list,” Myungsoo explains. He catches Woohyun’s eye and rolls his eyes, his expression saying, could you believe this guy? Woohyun chuckles.

 

Myungsoo then points towards the kitchen and mouths, “Your dinner is in the kitchen.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Woohyun says pointing at the phone before heading to the kitchen.

 

Woohyun’s already done with dinner and on his second cup coffee when Myungsoo returns an hour later.

 

He groans as he collapses on Woohyun’s lap and makes eager hands for Woohyun’s coffee.

 

“Shouldn’t you get your own?” He inquires pulling the mug slightly out of Myungsoo’s reach.

 

Its pointless really. Especially since Myungsoo is all long limbs and is easily able to reach across Woohyun and grab it. He smiles triumphantly as he holds up the mug and takes a sip from it.

 

“Its better when you share it, you taught me that,” He shoots him a cheeky grin before taking another sip from it. In return, Woohyun just wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer.

 

“Bad client?”

 

“The worst,” Myungsoo mumbles out as he gets distracted by something that catches his eyes on Woohyun’s laptop.

 

“Vocal trainer for idols?” He voices out. He turns to Woohyun, “Are you looking for another job?”

 

“Yeah, I already contacted a few people about recording guides and such,” he shrugs, “I figured we could use the extra money.”

 

“I’m making enough,” Myungsoo begins to protest moving to get out off of Woohyun’s lap so he could face him. “You don’t need to do this.”

 

Woohyun pulls him back down. He runs a soothing hand down Myungsoo’s back, gently shushing him.

 

“I want to okay?” He glances at Myungsoo. The other refuses to meet his eyes. He sits with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the kitchen table. Woohyun leans forward until his face is in front of Myungsoo’s and asks again, “Okay?”

 

Myungsoo still doesn’t answer so Woohyun tries again, “I know you can handle it, but I want to equally pull my own weight.”

 

Myungsoo isn’t convinced and they most likely will have a lengthier discussion tomorrow, but he relents for now. He’s too tired to argue after the hour he’d spent on the phone dealing with the client.

 

He sighs as he unfolds his arms and lets out a small, “Okay.” Then he suddenly lets out a chuckle and adds, “You as a vocal teacher though? Especially for idols. I just can’t imagine it.”

 

“Why?” He says drawing the other closer against him. His nose drags against the side of his face as he tilts his mouth sideways to whisper into Myungsoo’s ear, “Mr. Nam will have you screaming out a high E in no time.”

 

Its quiet for a second. Woohyun’s body flush against Myungsoo’s, and Myungsoo’s hands still upon Woohyun’s chest.

 

Then Woohyun’s lips curve upwards as he hears Myungsoo break out into a fit of laughter. When Myungsoo laughs, he tends to with his whole body. There’s a lot of knee-slapping, clapping, kicking and even hitting Woohyun across his chest. He’s even close to falling off of Woohyun’s lap but doesn’t due to Woohyun hastily catching him at the last moment.

 

It takes a few minutes before Myungsoo can say something coherent again, “You stole that from a bad erotica novel, didn’t you?”

 

His lips trace along Myungsoo’s jaw, as he mumbles out, “No. Original material only.” He’s stops just at the corner of his lips, “What I did steal however is ‘I love you.’”

 

Woohyun feels the expanse of Myungsoo’s skin stretch, as his lips thin out into a smile. Then his face tilts sideways and his lips hover over his own.

 

“Me too,” he whispers, pressing his lips against Woohyun’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I'm still in the process of relearning everything. I hope you liked it nonetheless. I would really love any suggestions or comments you guys leave since like I said its been a while since I've written anything so those would be helpful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
